The invention relates to a seat modification assembly for use with a passenger seat provided in a passenger cabin of an aircraft but also for use with a passenger seat provided in any other mass transport vehicle, such as, for example, a bus or a train.
In modern means of transport, particularly in an aircraft, there is currently no possibility of modifying the seating comfort on demand. The provided passenger seats are designed to meet the ergonomic demands of an average passenger. In other words, the seat comfort, the operating comfort, the spring comfort and the seat height, which directly influence the choice of the cushioning structure of the passenger seat, are chosen so as to meet the ergonomic demand and size of an average passenger.
When designing a passenger seat, particular attention is given to the aim of achieving an excellent seating comfort, i.e., a relaxed sitting position for the passenger. In order to prevent muscle tension of a passenger when sitting in the seat, a molded set geometry is provided. To further enhance the seating comfort, a not too soft and not too hard cushion, an ergonomic seating profile, a comfortable depth of the seat bottom cushion and also a comfortable seat height and degree of backrest angle is chosen. However, all these features only meet the comfort demands of a good sitting position of an average passenger.
As nearly every passenger has a different body size and also a different perception of what is a comfortable sitting position, there is the demand of creating a higher flexibility in passenger seat layout in order to allow a more individual adoption of the seating comfort. Self-control of the ergonomic layout of a seat is common nowadays in many everyday-situations, such as, when sitting on an office chair or in a car. Thus, the demand to also have this option in an aircraft or any other mass transport vehicle is increased, especially in view of a long travelling time.
A way of comfort modification for a passenger seat is already known from document DE 10 2008 053 140 B3 which shows a passenger seat having an adjustable seat surface. The seat surface is comprised of two seat bottom cushions respectively mounted to a seat shell element. The seat shell elements are slidable relative to one another so that a first front seat bottom cushion may be slid over a second seat bottom cushion abutting a back cushion. Thereby, a size and height of the seat surface may be adjusted.
A further way of comfort modification for a passenger seat is known from document WO 1999/016638 A1. According to WO 1999/016638 A1, not only the back rest but the whole seat, i.e., the back rest and the sitting surface of the seat, may be pivoted backwards so as to maintain the seating comfort in various inclined positions.
The underlying object of the present invention is to provide a higher flexibility in passenger seat layout, especially with regard to passenger individual demands and safety.